villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darren Young
Fred Rosser (also known as Darren Young) is a wrestler of WWE, he begin in 2005 he was young and charismatic at this time, he was fighting his rivals very well. In 2003 in begin as a baldheaded guy named Fred Sampson it was his first character name but he change for Darren. Debut with the Nexus Feud with John Cena and Exiled In 2010, he joined the nexus him and his team attaked everyone in their way they beated them, becau they don't let anyone interfred in their fight. They attacking every superstar like The Undertaker, Dolph Ziggler and John Cena, the feud with Cena was a strong one in the night where they was supposed to face Cena once again Darren was choosen to fight John Cena alone after be called weakest Link by cena, he tries his best to defeating John Cena, but Cena had the last straw by making Darren lose by submission, so he was beaten by his own crew and kicked out after laying on the ring, he come back and cofronted Wade by saying he was not "The Weakest Link" he was "The Missing Link". Return to NXT and Feud with Titus He return for be the NXT Rookie of Chavo Guerrero, they were the arch enemies of Hornswoggle and Titus O'neil they fights against them everytime, he and Chavo make the life of Titus and Hornswoggle a living hell, by kidnapped or beat Hornswoggle in front of Titus and trick Titus by come to save him and attacked them in the back. But one day he believe Chavo betrayed by protected Hornswoggle, so him and Chavo fight each other in the ring. But it was revealed Chavo never betrayed Darren it was just a trick for trapped Hornswoggle and Titus.Until Titus make a heel on Hornswoggle he was still fighting with him, until Titus own rookie turn on Titus and fight each others, so Darren feel bad for Titus and decide to team up with him, but they failed to win the NXT audience trust again, later Titus told him they are choosen to be on smackdown togheter has a team and they dance togheter. Primetime Debut and end Darren and Titus go to smackdown has team named the Primetime, they fight togheter and almost win some fight against their rivals. they were really good in the ring everyone loved them, In a storyline Darren fall in love with Tamina Snuka and tries to win her heart with the help of Titus, but he fail to win her heart because she showed no interest to him, after winning they lose some too. In 2014 when they are thinking they will win they failed so Titus had enough and knock out Darren and leave him on the ring, in the backstage Statement Titus call Darren "Death Weight" that make Darren angry and beat him up. Feud with Titus and Face turn A few week after the altercation, Darren fight his rival in the ring Titus told him to not mess up, he did so Titus jump in the ring for fighting against him Darren grabbed his pants and ripped off, Titus was angry after what he did but Darren laughing at him when he see him leaving without his pants. When Titus was in the ring against Dolph Ziggler, Darren see he insulted him again so he jump out his guest chair and take a whistle and make Titus lose his match. When the two of them was against in elimination Titus did get his revenge on Darren and Darren was defeated by Titus in Elimination chamber. Primetime Players Back Darren was fighting in solo for too long since Titus left him in 2014, so when The Ascension attacked him, Titus come out to help him to his and everyone else surprise. Then, they beat up The ascension togheter for the first time since they split up, When he was interviwed darren was unsure if he want to bring back The Primetime Players, because he has again the memory of Titus turn his back on him, but during the second match against The Ascension which darren and Titus won against them, and finally accept to bring The Primetime Players, yes The Primetimes Player are back has a team once again. Gallery Darren Young dancing.jpg|Darren Young dancing DarrenYoung.jpg Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Wrestlers Category:Protagonists Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Category:Weaklings Category:Remorseful Category:Provoker Category:Thugs Category:Criminals